


The Liaison

by Dogsled



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski and Fraser stay home for a little action, and get caught in the act by a jealous Vecchio...who has more than a few things to say about the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liaison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



"Benny, sit down." Fraser sat down.

"Don't sit down," Stanley snapped. "Get over here!"

"Don't you dare," Ray growled, as Fraser got to his feet.

Fraser sighed, holding still in the center of the room, looking first toward Ray, fully suited and waiting by the door, then Stanley, sitting cross legged in his underwear by the headboard.

"It's not your turn," Stanley snarled at Ray. "You're meant to be at work."

"So are you," Ray replied. "And Fraser's got a job he's meant to be going to. He's not here to entertain you."

"Well we're uh--what's that word?"

"Liaising," Fraser provided.

"Don't help him," Ray warned, and Fraser bowed his head. "What do you think you were doing, Kowalski?"

"Getting some." Kowalski grinned.

"Ray, if I may--"

"No, Fraser, you may not. Why'd you put up with this, anyway?"

"Are you jealous, Ray?"

"Only that you didn't call me."

"You see," Stanley said, smugly. "You want to get in on my action."

"Our action," Ray growled. "This is never gonna work out if you're gonna be all 'Me and Fraser' and 'You and Fraser'."

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You've been trying to get in my pants since the hotel room."

Ray rolled his eyes, and Stanley shook his head, and Fraser glanced between the pair of them. "It would take some of the pressure off me," he admitted, after a moment. They both looked at him accusingly.

"Well, it would," he said, firmly, squaring up to his two partners.

There was a long pause, then a sort of appraising silence that passed between the three of them. At last Ray said "So what do you think?"

"You _are_ trying to get in my pants," Stanley parried.

Fraser put his face in his hands. "It isn't like you haven't let Ray watch," he said, at last. "Or enjoyed watching us in turn. And we've shared this bed, now for months."

Stanley narrowed his eyes defensively. "Sure, but even when we all slept together we never touched. It was always about you."

"Not always," Ray said, surprising both of them.

"You uh..." Kowalski's eyebrows knotted in the middle. "What does that mean?"

"It means sometimes it's about the Easter Bunny. What do you think it means, Kowalski? I'm into you. I watch you, especially when you're on top. I like when you lose it."

Kowalski fidgeted on the bed, unfolding his legs.

"You let me into this relationship, K. If you'd said no, I'd have stuck it out with Stella, left you two to ride off into the snowstorm together. So I gotta think you're a little bit into me."

"You make Fraser happy," Stanley said, and that was true, but-- "But I guess you're not that bad."

"Not that bad?"

"In a greasy door to door salesman sorta way."

"Ray," Fraser said, speaking to Kowalski. There was a certain way that he said his 'Rays' that made it clear which he was speaking to. "You don't find Ray unattractive. In fact you've mentioned to me before that--"

"Shut up, Fraser. Guy's got enough of an ego as it is."

"No, tell me all about it."

Fraser shook his head. "Maybe later. For now--perhaps a first kiss?"

"Now?" Kowalski asked, shocked.

"Now," Fraser answered. "I don't see why not."

"Me either," Ray added.

Vecchio shrugged off his suit jacket in an action that Kowalski had seen a thousand times before. He meant action when he did that, and Stanley sat up a little more defensively. There was nowhere to run though. Fraser made room, and Ray climbed onto the bed, angling himself across Kowalski's lap.

"Relax," Ray instructed, firmly.

"Listen, you can order Fraser around, but I'm not like him, okay? I uh--I'm the boss of me."

Ray rolled his eyes, reaching up and wrapping his hand around Stanley's jaw, holding tight. "In this room _I'm_ the boss of you." Kowalski's eyes flashed defiance, but Ray pressed on. "You're still the boss of Fraser, and Fraser's the boss of me."

Stanley's eyes twitched to the right, to where Fraser was standing over them, towering and pale in nothing but breeches and boots. He seemed to consider the proposal for a moment, and then he gave a little nod.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Ray said, and loosened his grip slightly, pressing his mouth instead against Kowalski's. Stanley bit his bottom lip, then assaulted him with more tongue than Ray could handle, knocking him back. He dug his fingers into Stanley's hair to get a little control back, and that turned out to be Kowalski's Kryptonite. Kowalski moaned, and Ray managed to get him on his back, the best angle to better take advantage of the kiss.

And then Stanley's hands were clawing at his fly and his buttons, and he was distantly aware of Fraser finding a perch beside the bed, content just to watch.

Yeah, sure. This could probably work out.


End file.
